


Caleidoscopio

by Luschek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: «Dov’è Bertolt?»Nessuno risponde. Pieck aumenta l'intensità della presa e volge l’attenzione su Zeke, che butta la cicca per fumare una terza sigaretta. I due si guardano tra loro, però non si azzardano a sostenere lo sguardo di Reiner. Non ha bisogno che l’uomo pronunci le fatidiche parole, affinché capisca.Quel silenzio tagliente gli fa sembrare tutto così chiaro, è il tassello mancante del puzzle che fino a poco prima era incompleto: Bertolt non è al suo fianco perché è morto.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 4





	Caleidoscopio

_ “Tu non sai quello che vivo, no tu non sei come me  _

_ È per questo che ora rido se ti sembro instabile  _

_ Tu non sai nulla dei giorni che ho passato a rifuggire  _

_ Da pensieri troppo amari per conviverci e impazzire  _

_ Tu non sai cosa ho pensato quando il vuoto era vicino  _

_ E il futuro è un'illusione quando non ti senti vivo  _

_ Ora non mi importa niente se mi tocca respirare  _

_ Piano perché in questa vita ci si deve anche fermare.” _

** Sindrome del Dolore – Il Nulla **

Le orecchie di  Reiner ronzano, come se all’interno uno sciame di api vi avesse creato un nido. Non ricorda cosa sia successo o dove fosse prima di riprendere conoscenza. Persino adesso è ignaro di dove sia, ma ogni fibra del suo corpo è intorpidita e percepisce sotto la schiena il torpore tipico delle lenzuola. Per accertarsene, le sue dita stritolano la stoffa su cui è steso, e poco dopo le labbra contrite in una smorfia infastidita si rilassano. 

Sia sulle spalle che sulle guance vi è un calore costante e ciò lo convince che, se sollevasse le palpebre, si ritroverebbe accanto ad una finestra chiusa, dato che il calore dei raggi solari lo accarezza, ma non vi è nessun filo di vento a rizzargli i peli. 

Dalle informazioni acquisite, intuisce di trovarsi al chiuso. È sempre stato all’interno di una stanza?

La sua risposta è negativa, quando il suo cranio viene spaccato in due da una fitta lancinante .  Qualche ricordo riaffiora grazie al suo dolore.  La sua mente ripete al pari di un registratore le ultime discussioni che ha avuto,  nonostante non le sappia collocare in  un arco temporale preciso. 

Gli sorge anche un dubbio lecito: che giorno è oggi? Per quanto tempo ha perso i sensi?

Nelle conversazioni che gli ha riportato a galla la memoria prevale la voce di  Hanji Zoe. Lui stesso parlava al caposquadra di una lettera, ma a chi apparteneva? Non lo ricorda più.

Si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, mentre si spreme le meningi per rievocare altri dettagli. Passano minuti, oppure ore – Reiner senza osservare un orologio, oppure il percorso del sole nella volta celeste non sa dirlo – finché il timbro nasale di un ragazzo grida un nome, che è, in realtà, la risposta tanto agognata: 

_ « _ _ Ymir _ _!» _

Gli è sufficiente udire la voce intrisa di disperazione di Bertolt per rimembrare tutto. Entrambi erano a  Shingashina , stavano lottando contro il Corpo di Ricerca. Il Corazzato era stato abbattuto ed egli estratto dal corpo inerme del proprio Titano, affettato come una qualsiasi bestia e bendato, cosicché la privazione della vista lo rendesse più vulnerabile di quanto già non fosse. 

Dopo questo, l’unico particolare che riesce ad afferrare col pensiero è la viscida sensazione  di umido che gli ricopre l’intero corpo e, infine, qualcosa che lo trascina dalla cintola. 

Tenta di focalizzarsi sul più insignificante dei dettagli, come  l’assenza di contatti, oppure la sensazione di essere sollevato di peso da qualcosa di ben più enorme di lui.  Giunge alla conclusione che un Gigante lo abbia preso e portato altrove, ma chi? 

Una frase risuona nel suo timpano:  _ «Sei molto fortunato,  _ _ Reiner _ _.» _

Era stato  Zeke Jaeger a pronunciarla, ne è certo, però non comprende la motivazione. È come se all’interno di quel quadro mancasse un elemento parecchio importante, ma che gli sguscia continuamente via dalle dita. Quando alle narici gli giunge il tanfo di una sigaretta e lo associa a quello acre del legno bruciato – lo stesso che producevano le case calpestato dal Colossale  – , Reiner spalanca gli occhi con uno scatto fulmineo. 

«Bertolt!» pronunciano le sue labbra screpolate e gli fa male a masticare ogni lettera di quel nome. 

Dov’è Bertolt? Perché non ha più ascoltato la sua voce, da quando ha percepito le sue mani sul proprio corpo martoriato? Per quale motivo adesso non è al suo capezzale a piangere? 

Ingoia tutte queste domande come se fossero un boccone amaro. Sfarfalla le ciglia bionde un paio di volte, prima di socchiudere le palpebre e ripararle dalla luce solare. Sebbene essa sia fioca, è stato tanto al buio da essere disabituato a stare con gli occhi spalancati. Ruota il capo verso la sua sinistra, alla ricerca della sagoma longilinea del compagno, che spera di ritrovare in uno degli angoli della stanza, ma tutto ciò che vede sono Zeke e Pieck. 

Il primo fuma una sigaretta, sebbene non dovrebbe, e lo osserva dall’alto come un avvoltoio che scruta la propria preda. Non batte ciglio quando gli occhi di Reiner si specchiano nei suoi, infatti continua ad aspirare, lento, boccate dalla cicca. 

La seconda, invece, si protende verso il letto, così da accertarsi che davvero si sia svegliato, e produce un sospiro profondo, come se fosse sollevata di vederlo vigile. Nessuno dice nulla, finché l’uomo non spegne la sigaretta dentro un posacenere, posto sul davanzale della finestra. A giudicare dalla montagnola di cicche e cenere all’interno del contenitore, Zeke lo ha visitato spesso negli ultimi tempi. 

«Sei vivo» sebbene la sua espressione sia neutra, il tono  sembra sorpreso . 

Reiner non ricordava che la voce dell’uomo fosse tanto rauca. Ha u na miriade di quesiti  in testa, tuttavia si sente così debole ,  che solo spalancare le labbra  gli sottrae troppe energie. Tenta di  borbottare qualcosa, ma dalla sua bocca provengono monosillabi sconnessi, che nessuno degli altri due sa decifrare. 

La mano di  Pieck gli regala una carezza fugace sull’avambraccio, per invitarlo a rilassarsi. Non gli sortisce l’effetto sperato da lei, però, almeno, gli dà la calma necessaria per proseguire senza interruzioni. 

«Dove… sono?» 

Zeke risponde dopo che si accende un’altra sigaretta.  Pieck storce gli angoli della bocca per biasimare quel gesto inopportuno, ma l’uomo finge di non vederla. 

«Sei a Marley. In ospedale.»

Un velo di lacrime  gli ricopre le iridi.  _ È a casa _ , pensa. _ È riuscito a ritornare _ . Ha mantenuto la promessa fatta a Bertolt  e ciò lo fa fremere dalla felicità. Adesso non dovranno preoccuparsi più di sopravvivere, di mentire, di  agire di nascosto come  _ traditori _ . Possono spogliarsi delle loro maschere , riabbracciare i famigliari  – persino  _ amarsi _ , se anche l’altro lo desidera. 

Se  Zeke e  Pieck non  fossero in quella stanza, probabilmente piangerebbe fino  ad annegare nelle sue stesse lacrime. 

«Sono a casa» ripete. 

«Sì, sei a casa» gli fa eco la ragazza, che gli prende la mano tra le sue. Sembrano la mano di un padre racchiuse in quelle di una figlia, tanto sono piccole quelle di lei. 

Le sue labbra si contraggono in un sorriso piccolo, eppure così radioso che, pure se il sole tramontasse, quello basterebbe a illuminare l’intera Marley.

C’è, però, un dettaglio che non gli fa godere a pieno la  gioia di essere tornato. Non sa spiegarsi perché i volti degli altri due siano ricoperti da  un alone funereo. Accantona questo presentimento – è di sicuro la sua mente che, incredula, vuole  tirargli un brutto scherzo – e pone la domanda che gli preme sulla punta della lingua da quando si è risvegliato. 

«Dov’è Bertolt?»

Nessuno risponde.  Pieck aumenta l'intensità della presa e volge l’attenzione su Zeke, che butta la cicca per fumare una terza sigaretta. I due si guardano tra loro, però non si azzardano a sostenere lo sguardo di Reiner. Non ha bisogno che l’uomo pronunci le fatidiche parole, affinché capisca. 

Quel silenzio tagliente gli fa sembrare tutto così chiaro, è come il tassello mancante del puzzle che fino a poco prima era incompleto: Bertolt non è al suo fianco perché è  _ morto _ . 

Qualcosa dentro di Reiner si spezza, oltre al suo sorriso, che muta in un urlo soffocato. È in quell’esatto frangente che viene seminato nel suo petto il peggiore di tutti i mali. Gli pare che il suo corpo venga dilaniato da una vampa, però quel calore atroce non lo deturpa come farebbe una brace infernale. 

Del suo male, però,  se ne accorge nessuno, poiché sono troppo impegnati a studiare la sacralità con cui il ragazzo  piange . Nemmeno un singhiozzo riecheggia tra le mura della camera. 

«Mi dispiace,» sussurra  Pieck e nelle sue parole lui vi scorge il senso di colpa, «erano in troppi, io… non avrei potuto farcela. Sia tu che  Zeke eravate…» 

«Basta,  Pieck .»

Zeke non ha intenzione di rimproverarla. È semplicemente consapevole che, qualsiasi cosa ella direbbe,  sarebbe inutile. 

Senza volerlo, Reiner le afferra le dita e stringe, stringe, stringe – finché il proprio polso non viene stritolato da una presa severa e altrettanto intensa. 

«Lasciala. Le stai facendo male.»

Neanche  ha notato  che la ragazza ha ridotto gli occhi a due fessure e si è morsa le labbra, pur di trattenere a sua volta i gemiti di dolore.  La colpa non è sua, né di  Zeke e nemmeno degli stessi  diavoli  che  ora danzano vittoriosi sul cadavere di Bertolt – no, la colpa è di quel mondo crudele in cui sono nati e in cui non vale la pena spendere un giorno in più. 

Si maledice per non essere al posto dell’amato – di non essere lui quello con cui i vermi banchettano sotto strati di terra e letame. 

Il ragazzo spalanca la mano e permette che quelle di Pieck fuggano dalla sua morsa ferrea, poi, con angustia, sibila:

«Andatevene. Vi prego» li supplica.

Adesso la vista è offuscata, ma lo strascicare della sedia e l’eco dei passi lo sente bene, quindi intuisce che, almeno, questo suo desiderio verrà esaudito. 

Quando la porta schiocca contro l’infisso e gli suggerisce di essere rimasto da solo, un grido viscerale risale dalla sua gola ed esplode nella stanza, improvviso e lacerante come una bomba. Aveva promesso a Bertolt che sarebbero tornati a casa – ha perso il conto di quante volte gliel’abbia sussurrato all’orecchio, nel cuore della notte, quando nessuno dei due respirava serenamente, a causa delle aspettative tragiche che serbava loro il futuro. Invece  _ ha fallito di nuovo _ e gloria, amicizia e amore sono un ricordo vago, lontano e inafferrabile. 

Respirare da ora in poi gli corrode la carotide, come se inalasse il più efficace degli acidi. 

***

_ «Non ce la faccio più! Tra poco mi sanguineranno i piedi» aveva esclamato Connie, dopo che si era gettato sull’erba.  _

_ Sasha lo aveva seguito a ruota, stendendoglisi accanto, mentre Jean e Christa si erano seduti su una roccia vicino agli altri due.  _ _ Ymir _ _ tentava di mostrarsi resistente agli occhi della ragazza bionda, quindi si era appoggiata al tronco di un albero e simulava un’energia che, in realtà, aveva esaurito. Reiner lo intuiva dal modo in cui le spalle di lei venivano scosse dagli ansiti, oppure da come strizzava in continuazione le palpebre, per focalizzarsi meglio sulla figura di Christa. _

_ L’allenamento quel giorno era stato particolarmente estenuante, tanto che persino lui e Bertolt, nonostante fossero abituati alle esercitazioni militari di Marley  _ – _ ben più rigide delle torture a cui  _ _ Shadis _ _ li sottoponeva di solito  _ – _ avevano cercato riparo all’ombra di una vecchia quercia. Poco dopo li avevano raggiunti anche  _ _ Eren _ _ , madido di sudore, Armin, che aveva il respiro stroncato dal fiatone, e  _ _ Mikasa, la quale, invece, non batteva ciglia. Qualche volta si domandava se quella ragazza fosse umana, data la resistenza inesauribile che dimostrava.  _

_ «Sapete cosa ci vorrebbe?»  _

_ Tutti si voltarono verso Sasha, sfoggiando uno sguardo impigrito dalla fatica. Nessuno disse nulla e la osservarono sfilarsi gli stivali con lentezza, prima che rispondesse lei stessa alla domanda che aveva posto. _

_ «Un bagno» asserì, poi si lasciò andare con braccia e gambe spalancate sulla distesa erbosa _

_ La proposta avanzata dalla ragazza lo allettò molto. Si girò verso Bertolt e sfoggiò un sorrisetto, per domandargli in silenzio: “Che ne pensi?” _

_ L’altro ragazzo annuì tramite il capo e sorrise a sua volta, sebbene le sue labbra fossero appena sollevate all’insù. Quel timido gesto fu capace di aumentare i battiti del suo cuore e, deglutendo. Reiner si chiese da quando l’altro  _ _ avesse tanto _ _ ascendente su di lui, se ogni sua azione - anche la più piccola – era capace di stravolgergli immediatamente il suo umore. _

_ «E dove la troviamo dell’acqua, ragazza-patata?» gracchiò Ymir. _

_ «Fate silenzio!» tuonò Sasha. _

_ Poi la ragazza stessa scattò in piedi, si portò una mano a coppa all’orecchio e si inclinò in avanti. Abbassò pure le palpebre, come se quello la aiutasse a concentrarsi e, dopo che tutti si furono ammutoliti per ammirare quello strambo comportamento, lei cominciò a saltellare e a battere le mani tra loro. _

_ «In quella direzione, oltre i cespugli! Sento il rumore di un ruscello!» gridò e, prima che potessero davvero accertarsene, corse nella direzione che aveva indicato col dito. _

_ «Be’, tentar non nuoce, no?» mormorò Connie e Marco concordò con lui. _

_ Nonostante qualcuno –  _ _ Eren _ _ e Jean – sollevò qualche protesta, alla fine l’intero gruppetto si trascinò fuori dai propri giacigli per seguire Sasha. Dopo che, attraversato un breve tratto di boscaglia, la trovarono immersa nell’acqua fino ai polpacci, furono tutti lieti di averle dato retta. Il suo fiuto in fatto di cibo non sbagliava mai, ma neanche il suo senso di orientamento all’interno delle foreste scherzava.  _

_ Mentre tutti facevano volare i propri calzari in aria e si gettavano in acqua, Mikasa, Bertolt e Ymir si accomodarono in tre punti diversi delle rive del fiume.  _

_ Reiner era stato uno di quelli che si era gettato nel ruscello senza pensarci due volte. Grazie al gelo dell’acqua, sembrava che la calura e la stanchezza si fossero dissipate all’improvviso. La sua gola vibrava grazie alle risate che le battute di Connie o i litigi di  _ _ Eren _ _ e Jean gli strappavano, mentre le sue pupille tentavano di immortalare nella propria memoria  _ _ i volti contenti dei propri compagni.  _

_ Se c’era qualcosa che era sempre capace di tirarlo su di morale, quella era ammirare la felicità delle persone. Sebbene la sua vita fosse difficile  _ – _ perché la riteneva tale?  _ – _ , vedere gli altri sorridere cancellava tutti i pensieri soffocanti che gli balenavano in testa – un momento, quali erano questi pensieri che lo insidiavano? _

_ Lo scroscio del ruscello lo rilassava, ma contemporaneamente gli arrecava confusione. Ad un tratto gli sembrò di trovarsi all’interno di una bolla di sapone, dove il suono giungeva ovattato e le immagini fuori da essa apparivano distorte. La situazione peggiorò quando gli altri cominciarono a schizzarsi l’acqua addosso, e qualcosa dentro di sé si mosse, dopo che Eren gliene spruzzò addosso un po’.  _

_ Le sue labbra agirono prima di collegarsi con la sua mente: _

_ «Basta così, Porco!»  _

_ Chi era Porco? Perché lo aveva richiamato? _

_ Nella foga del momento, né Eren né gli altri avevano fatto caso al nome da lui pronunciato. Uno degli spettatori sulla riva del fiume, tuttavia, aveva sgranato gli occhi quando aveva sentito Reiner.  _

_ Lo sguardo che gli rivolse Bertolt non era di rimprovero, bensì di preoccupazione e questo gli fece comprendere che qualcosa non andava. Percepiva un formicolio diffuso su tutto il cranio e, sovrapposte alle figure dei suoi compagni, vedeva quelle di quattro bambini che si schizzavano l’acqua all’interno di una fontana in pietra. Era un luogo che gli era familiare, ma, allo stesso tempo, di cui non aveva memoria. _

_ I nomi di Porco e Marcel gli martellavano contro i timpani, tuttavia Reiner non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fossero queste persone. O di chi fossero i ricordi che stava vivendo. Forse erano di un suo predecessore – ma predecessore di cosa?  _

_ Avrebbe voluto urlare, non tanto per il dolore, quanto per l’incredulità di ciò che stava vivendo. Chi era il bambino dai capelli castani che implorava il suo perdono? Chi era l’uomo nell’officina che gli urlava di andarsene? E la donna che lo invitava a realizzare il loro sogno? L’unica persona familiare all’interno di quelle immagini era Bertolt – lo stesso che in quel momento lo aveva raggiunto e lo conduceva altrove, lontano da occhi indiscreti e dove avrebbe potuto frantumarsi senza vergognarsene.  _

_ Non vedeva più nulla, come se qualcuno avesse deciso di spegnere il sole all’improvviso. Dal nero che gli offuscava la vista, ogni tanto emergeva un viso che pretendeva di conoscerlo, ma di cui egli non ne conosceva l’esistenza.  _

_ Ciò che gli confermava di essere vivo – e da qualche parte ancora all’interno del bosco – era l’erba che gli solleticava le piante dei piedi e le dita di Bertolt avvinghiate al polso.  _

_ «Reiner?» sentire l’altro lo confortò, però non abbastanza. Si sentiva come un naufrago in mezzo ad un oceano di pensieri che non erano i suoi e in cui, se avesse fatto un movimento brusco, sarebbe potuto affogare. Non era mai stato un bravo nuotatore, d’altronde. _

_ «Mi senti, Reiner?»  _

_ Percepiva con chiarezza sia le mani che l’altro gli aveva poggiato sulle spalle, sia la voce che gli ricordava in quale luogo e con chi fosse. Ciò che gli era impossibile, tuttavia, era carpire le forme o i colori che lo circondavano. Non appena sollevava le palpebre, il paesaggio gli vorticava dinanzi e si amalgamava nell’unica sfumatura che più temeva: la pece.  _

_ «Sì, ti sento» mormorò, «ma non ti vedo» aggiunse. _

_ «Capisco...»  _

_ Dall’affermazione di Bertolt trapelava sconcerto, eppure il ragazzo sembrava agire con metodicità  _ – _ come se non fosse la prima volta che affrontava una crisi del genere.  _

_ Che fosse successo altre volte, ma non se ne ricordasse? Era probabile, dato che dal suo subconscio emergevano scene che pretendevano di essere state vissute da lui, ma di cui non rimembrava nulla prima di quel momento. _

_ Si morse il labbro inferiore e quel gesto non sfuggì all’altro, che prese le redini della situazione. Gli strinse le mani tra le sue, poi con garbo gli ordinò: _

_ «Reiner, fa’ dei respiri profondi.» _

_ Non sapeva quanto fosse utile farlo, ma eseguì comunque le istruzioni che gli vennero date. Gli sembrava impossibile rilassarsi, soprattutto in quelle circostanze, mentre voci mai sentite ripetevano il suo nome come una litania.  _

_ «Bertolt, non sta funzionando. Loro non smettono di chiamarmi» sbottò dopo un po’ e strizzò le palpebre, tentando di scorgere almeno il baluginio del sole. Scorse a malapena i contorni del volto di Bertolt. _

_ «Loro chi?» gli chiese questo. Che fosse una stramba novità per lui? _

_ «Non so chi siano. Non li conosco, anche se...» _

_ «... loro sembrano conoscerti?» completò l’altro. _

_ Reiner sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, sconvolto da quella rapida intuizione. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia addolorata e non seppe se fosse causa di Bertolt, che sembrava consapevole di cosa gli stesse accadendo, oppure della sofferenza che gli arrecavano quei ricordi.  _

_ Sembrava tutto così instabile, che si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito a ritrovare la pace dentro di sé, finché l’altro ragazzo non lo aiutò, ponendogli una semplice e schietta domanda: _

_ «Chi sei in questo momento, Reiner? Un soldato o un guerriero?» _

_ Qualcosa scattò dentro di sé. All’improvviso sentì l’aria mancare e si ritrovò in apnea, mentre percepiva la testa talmente leggera, che, per un momento, temette che essa sarebbe volata via.  _

_ I visi anonimi che invocavano il suo nome assunsero delle identità: la donna che gli rimboccava le coperte tornò ad essere sua madre, l’uomo che condannava la sua esistenza ridiventò suo padre e, infine, il ragazzino che gli chiedeva scusa in lacrime tornò a chiamarsi Marcel.  _

_ L’ansia lo abbandonò, sebbene lasciò in lui dei residui di cui difficilmente si sarebbe liberato. Tutto gli sembrò assumere un senso, ma, nonostante ciò, non seppe dare una risposta concreta all’altro. Gli rivolse solo uno sguardo vacuo e Bertolt replicò a ciò con una carezza sull’avambraccio. _

_ «Va bene se non vuoi dirmelo» sussurrò l’altro, ma Reiner negò col capo. _

_ «Io vorrei, ma la realtà è che... nemmeno io so cosa sono in questo momento.» _

_ Ci fu una lunga pausa tra i due, durante la quale tutto ciò che percepiva era il respiro tiepido di Bertolt solleticargli la faccia.  _

_ «Ti prego, Bertl. Dimmi tu cosa dovrei essere» lo implorò all’improvviso e l’altro ragazzo sobbalzò. _

_ Il silenzio fu più lungo di prima, ma stavolta sentì le dita affusolate dell’altro percorrergli le spalle e poi incastrarsi dietro la sua schiena, per cingerlo in un abbraccio morbido. Reiner restò con le braccia a penzoloni e si permise solo di premere la fronte contro il petto di Bertolt. Fu un gesto semplice quello dell’altro, ma fu sufficiente per rassicurarlo. Non sapeva darsi una spiegazione, ma lo fece sentire al sicuro. _

_ «Io non posso dirti chi essere, Reiner. Posso... solo dirti chi vedo adesso. E io, ora, vedo solo Reiner Braun...» _

_ Chiuse gli occhi e, anche se per lui non faceva differenza tenerli aperti o meno, dato che ancora non aveva riacquistato la vista. Quelle parole lo resero febbricitante, come se l’altro lo avesse appena gettato in un calderone d’acqua bollente, quando, in realtà, tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stata pronunciare la più semplice delle verità.  _

_ Bertolt non gli affibbiava mai alcuna etichetta, né gli imponeva di rispettare quelle che gli erano state appiccicate addosso. Lo lasciava essere sé stesso e gli voleva bene, malgrado fosse stato proprio lui a condannarlo a quella vita infausta. _

_ Nelle sue pseudo memorie Bertolt era sempre lì e non aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti – era, in pratica, l’unico suo punto fisso in quell’oceano di variabili.  _

_ Quando sollevò le palpebre, finalmente vide. L’altro lo scrutava e, sebbene non gli avesse rivelato nulla, quello sorrise appena, come se avesse compreso subito che stava meglio. Reiner agiva spesso d’impulso, ma quella volta non se ne pentì affatto e anche l’altro sembrò apprezzare il suo spirito d’iniziativa, quando i loro denti e le loro labbra cozzarono in un bacio impacciato.  _

_ Aveva le mani sudate e appiccicose, a causa sia della crisi vissuta che dell’ansia procuratagli dal bacio, ma Bertolt non ne fu infastidito, quando gli incorniciò il volto con esse. _

_ «Grazie» sussurrò Reiner, una volta che si furono staccati «e scusa» biascicò. _

_ Bertolt negò tramite il capo e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte. Una parte di sé tremò dal terrore, quando comprese che neanche quei gesti fossero nuovi ad entrambi. Quanti frammenti di ricordi aveva perso, tra una crisi e l’altra? Sarebbe stato capace di recuperarli, prima o poi? _

_ «Non devi ringraziarmi, Reiner. Io lo faccio perché...»  _

_ La frase rimase sospesa nell’aria, ma a lui non servì che l’altro la completasse per capirne il senso. _

***

_ Un mese dopo. Quartier generale di Marley. _

Porco tiene fisso lo sguardo sulla figura curva di Reiner, la quale vacilla e minaccia di sgretolarsi ad ogni parola severa che il comandante Theo  Magath pronuncia. Nei ricordi della ragazza che ha divorato –  _ Ymir _ _ era il suo nome? Come quello della dea?  _ – Reiner aveva sempre la schiena dritta, la testa alta, il petto gonfio di orgoglio in fuori e i denti smaglianti ben in vista, per accecare tutti con la sua falsa bontà. Se comparati, sembrano due persone diverse.

Quello che adesso ha seduto di fronte, che china mogio il capo e che disconosce i sorrisi, pare solo l’ombra del Reiner che sia  Ymir che Porco ricordano.  _ Cos’è accaduto?  _

Il collega  – perché Reiner non è nulla più di questo – è stato dimesso da una sola settimana, eppure Magath non ha perso tempo li ha riuniti per discutere del fallimento della missione su Paradise. Sta facendo il punto della situazione, il loro mentore: hanno perso il Gigante Femmina e il Colossale, non hanno portato a casa né il Gigante che Avanza né la Coordinata, perciò i piani alti sono molto delusi, tanto che bramano la testa di Reiner. Non li biasima affatto: anche lui desidera che giustizia venga fatta e gongola dentro di sé, quando il loro superiore pronuncia le parole:

« Vogliono farti mangiare da Colt  Grice ,  Reiner . »

Intravede un baluginio compiaciuto nelle iridi ambra dell’altro ragazzo. Sarebbe davvero disposto a morire, per espiare i propri peccati? Vorrebbe dirgli che non troverà la redenzione nella morte, ma tace. Reiner  _ gli ha sottratto tutto _ e non lo beneficerà di un consiglio tanto prezioso. Si merita di soffrire  – no,  _ deve  _ soffrire, come ha sofferto lui quando Zeke, quattro mesi addietro, è tornato per comunicargli la notizia più disastrosa della sua vita.

Anche lui ha perso un fratello, tuttavia sparire da quel mondo non gli è mai sembrata una soluzione adeguata.  Anche se il collega sembra grande e grosso, questa è tutta apparenza. Una statua di vetro, anche se alta quindici metri, si frantuma comunque se la spingi giù da un dirupo. 

A  Reiner è accaduta la stessa cosa: è stato buttato in un baratro tanto oscuro e,  dall’altezza a cui si trova Porco , non si  vede  se l’altro abbia già toccato il fondo, oppure se  cadrà ancora più in basso. 

Non c’era quando si è risvegliato  – né ha mai avuto intenzione di esserci – , ma  Pieck gli ha raccontato che è stato apprendere della morte di Bertolt – a cui lui non crede – ad averlo ridotto in quello stato. 

A Porco monta dentro una rabbia esplosiva, quando ripensa a questo particolare. Non è stato né sapere del fallimento della missione, né il rimorso di tutti i morti che si è lasciato alle spalle a distruggere Reiner: è stata la semplice perdita di un amico. 

Nella sua testa si susseguono una sequela di insulti, che deve ingoiare uno ad uno come bocconi amari, poiché sa che finirebbe nel torto se li pronunciasse. La ferita di Marcel per lui è una ferita aperta, su cui è stata cosparso del sale che ne impedisce la guarigione, dato che ha vissuto nell’illusione  _ per anni.  _ Mentre quello stolto di Reiner aveva il privilegio di smaltire un lutto prematuro, Porco ogni mattino si svegliava con la speranza che il fratello tornasse glorioso, rivendicasse il torto che  _ lo sprovveduto _ gli aveva arrecato e, invece, ha ricevuto l’ennesima delusione  – provocata dalla stessa persona, per giunta.

È a causa di ciò, che Porco non concepisce il dolore immenso che prova Reiner nei confronti di Bertolt. Il dolore provocato dalla perdita di un famigliare  – _ di un fratello  _ – è peggiore della perdita di un amico, per quanto Reiner e Bertolt possano essere stati uniti da piccoli e, dopo, su  Paraside . È convinto che non reagirebbe così, se succedesse qualcosa a  Pieck. Spalanca gli occhi impercettibilmente, quando riflette su questo dettaglio, che fa inceppare il flusso dei suoi pensieri. 

_ “Reagirei anche peggio”  _ realizza il ragazzo tra sé e sé, sorpreso. 

_ Possibile che Reiner provasse nei confronti di Bertolt, ciò che lui prova nei confronti di Pieck? Se così fosse... _

«La riunione è sciolta. Ci rivediamo domani.»

La voce di Theo, che è divenuta un brusio in sottofondo, adesso lo riporta alla realtà. Sembra che abbiano atteso tutti quanti quel momento con trepidazione:  Pieck inforca le stampelle sotto le spalle e Reiner fissa un punto indefinito della stanza.  Zeke si gratta una delle basette e si alza, mentre il generale abbandona la stanza senza salutarli. 

«Che cosa fate adesso, ragazzi?» domanda la ragazza, che zampetta verso la porta di uscita. 

«Io ho un impegno , » risponde  Zeke «voi?» 

«Io nulla,» dice Porco e si sgranchisce le gambe, «tu hai qualcosa in mente, Pieck?» 

«Volevo  fare un giro. Magari mangiare un boccone, vi va?»  suggerisce lei. 

Quando gli occhi ebano di lei scivolano su Reiner, che ancora non si muove dal proprio posto, comprende dove lei voglia arrivare con quella domanda. Quel gesto non lo sorprende affatto: da quando Reiner è tornato a Marley, la ragazza tenta di coinvolgerlo durante le loro attività.

« Reiner ? Vuoi venire anche tu?» 

Il ragazzo citato sbatte un paio di volte le ciglia, come se  Pieck gli avesse appena posto un quesito complicatissimo, di cui non sa la risposta. Porco si infila le mani in tasca, mentre scruta le labbra tremanti dell’altro, da cui trabocca uno strascicato: 

«No, grazie.»

«Sicuro?» insiste  Pieck , corrugando le sopracciglia. 

«Sì, ho anch’io un impegno.»

«Che impegno?» continua lei e Porco comprende che l’amica vuole fare breccia nella corazza di Reiner. 

A lui interessa poco se l’altro voglia seguirli o meno. Anzi, preferirebbe che non li seguisse affatto, ma sa che  Pieck non demorderebbe mai, soprattutto dopo che si è convinta di  _ essere in debito con Reiner _ . L’altro pare preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda, difatti inarca le sopracciglia e apre e chiude la bocca, come un pesce lesso. 

«Devo... andare al cimitero» risponde esitante.

Anche  Zeke si volta verso Reiner, dopo che quell’ammissione viene pronunciata ad alta voce. Dopo essersi inoltrati nel corridoio, tutti e tre hanno arrestato il loro cammino per voltarsi verso il ragazzo, che rivolge loro un’occhiata intonsa di preoccupazione. 

«Vuoi essere accompagnato?» propone la ragazza. 

Quello pare rifletterci su qualche secondo, prima che neghi col capo. 

«No. Ho bisogno di stare da solo, ma… grazie.»

«D’accordo, allora facciamo la strada insieme fino al negozio di fiori. Credo ce ne sia uno lungo la strada principale.»

Pieck regala un sorriso a Reiner, il quale le rivolge uno sguardo dapprima stupito. Porco non comprende cosa abbia fatto scaturire quella reazione, ma ancora di meno comprende quale significato celino le parole che pronuncia questo poco dopo:

«Non devo andare al negozio di fiori. Io... non ho bisogno di comprare fiori per le tombe.»

Se la memoria non lo inganna, quelle poche volte che passa dinanzi la lapide di Bertolt, la vede sempre cosparsa di petali colorati. Ora che vi riflette, trova strano che non vi siano anche vasi ricolmi di fiori, data la quantità che si accumula sulla tomba, ma è un dettaglio che ha sempre trascurato. Forse è solo suggestionato dal tono evasivo di Reiner e quello è un insignificante indizio. 

Scrolla le spalle e mastica un improperio sottovoce. Dovrebbe smetterla di scervellarsi su certe situazioni che riguardano l’altro, perché non ne giova la sua salute mentale.

«Va bene, Reiner... Ci vediamo più tardi» lo congeda Pieck, mentre lo osserva precederli.

L’altro ragazzo li saluta con un cenno del capo, prima di svanire in fretta dietro uno degli angoli del corridoio. 

«Non vi sembra strano?»

Il quesito posto dalla ragazza fa girare sia lui che  Zeke nella direzione di lei. A quanto pare hanno notato tutti e tre l’atteggiamento sospetto.

«Sta processando un’esperienza molto traumatica» spiega l’uomo, come se questo non fosse già ovvio per lui e l’amica.

«Ti ricordi da quale situazione lo abbiamo tirato fuori, no?»

«Situazione traumatica o meno,» incomincia Porco, che solleva un sopracciglio perplesso, «secondo me sta nascondendo qualcosa.»

«Concordo» dice  Pieck , riprendendo ad avanzare, «non è l’atteggiamento estraniato. È il resto» aggiunge.

«Credo che abbiate solo molta fantasia, voi due»  Zeke liquida così la discussione, «ci vediamo dopo. Si è fatto tardi.»

L’uomo svolta l’angolo opposto a quello in cui Reiner è svanito e ora rimangono solo loro due, che si osservano a lungo in silenzio. Nella mente di Porco aleggia un dubbio a cui dà voce la ragazza.

«Pensi che stia coprendo  Reiner ?»

Pondera seriamente riguardo la risposta da dare. Sin da quando l’ha conosciuto, ritiene che  Zeke , per quanto simpatico sia, a volte appaia ambiguo. Non l’ha mai visto dare molta confidenza a Reiner, né prima, quando erano semplici cadetti, né dal momento in cui sono tornati. Persino con lui e con Pieck, nonostante abbiano combattuto fianco a fianco per parecchio tempo, mantiene un rigoroso distacco, che annulla di rado. 

«No. Penso che non sia coinvolto. Magari è come dice lui e ti stai preoccupando troppo.»

«Soltanto io mi sto preoccupando?» lo riprende giocosamente lei.

«Reiner è un collega. Se mi preoccupo, come dici tu, è solo nell’interesse del collettivo.»

La ragazza annuisce e poi accenna ad un sorriso rattristito.

«Ce l’hai ancora con lui per quanto riguarda la storia del Titano?»

Il cuore di Porco perde un battito e sbarra gli occhi quando quella vecchia ferita viene riesumata. Se ripensa al giorno in cui furono selezionati i nuovi eredi dei Giganti, il sangue gli affluisce in quantità così massicce al cervello che potrebbe causargli un’emorragia cerebrale. 

Il suo silenzio è una risposta palese per Pieck, la quale scuote il capo sconsolata.

«Non è stata colpa sua. Non ha scelto  lui chi avrebbe dovuto ereditare i Titani. Se avesse saputo come sarebbe finita, probabilmente non sarebbe divenuto nemmeno un cadetto.» 

Sa benissimo che non può contraddirla. A dispetto del suo nome, Paradise è stata un vero inferno per Reiner. Se potesse, dimenticherebbe volentieri i resoconti dettagliati sulle sorti di Bertolt ed Annie, che il collega ha redatto – in particolare, vorrebbe ignorare le parti in cui sottolineava quanto avrebbe voluto essere lui quello sottoterra. Invece quei particolari sono vividi nella sua testa e, dunque, non può fare finta che non esistano.

Le dita sottili di  Pieck sfiorano le sue e lo riscuotono dai pensieri. La ragazza ha un tocco leggero, eppure è abbastanza da farlo sobbalzare appena.

«Amore e Odio sono due facce diverse della stessa medaglia. Entrambi rischiano di consumarti pian piano. Agiscono come farebbe il fuoco con un pezzo di legno e, di conseguenza, di te non resterebbe nient’altro che cenere.»

Apre la bocca per interromperla, ma lei è più lesta nel rifilargli la stoccata finale.

«Non lasciarti consumare dal fuoco, Porco.»

«Non lo farò. Te lo prometto» afferma deciso e il sorriso di lei sembra illuminarsi un po’ di più.

«Grazie mille, Porco.»

Senza dirsi altro, proseguono il loro cammino verso una buona caffetteria in cui riempirsi la pancia. Lungo il tragitto, tuttavia,  Pieck pone un’altra domanda che lo fa riflettere a lungo:

«Perché  Reiner non compra i fiori per le tombe?»

***

Petali aranciati piovono sulla lapide di Bertolt. Scivolano sul marmo liscio come farebbero su una superficie d’acqua, aggiungendo un tocco di colore a quella candida pietra. Ad ogni colpo di tosse, la gola pizzica a causa dei pistilli e delle antere. È da due settimane che visita ogni giorno quella tomba, una da quando la sua bocca rigurgita fiori. 

Sebbene non possano essere davvero definiti fiori, dato che ancora non ne ha sputato uno fuori che avesse la corolla intatta.

Nel frangente che separa uno sciame di petali dall’altro, aspira quanto più ossigeno può e, debole com’è, non oppone resistenza all’ennesimo spasmo che lo fa piegare in due dal dolore. 

Rivoli di saliva grondano dalle sue labbra e, tanto si sforza, che il viso assume la stessa tonalità rossa dei petali di rosa – come quelli che ha vomitato la prima volta in cui quella maledizione l’ha colpito.

Reiner si chiede se sia mai stato più patetico di quell’istante. 

Ha subito parecchie umiliazioni, ma essere colpito da quell’assurda malattia è la peggiore di tutte. Oppure dovrebbe esserne rallegrato, poiché ciò indica che il sentimento nutrito nei confronti di Bertolt era - è - talmente intenso e puro da renderlo schiavo di esso. 

Morire è stata la prima cosa che ha desiderato, dopo che ha saputo quell’orribile notizia, e forse questa è la manna dal cielo che aspettava. 

Improvvisa com’è arrivata, la tempesta di petali smette scuotergli il petto e si ritrova ad annaspare come se avesse corso una lunghissima maratona.

Nemmeno si cura di alzarsi, anzi, affonda il viso in quella distesa arancione che puntina il marmo. In bocca ha il sapore dolciastro del nettare e, se prima lo nauseava quel retrogusto, adesso vi si è abituato. 

È fortunato che Porco e  Pieck non abbiano insistito per accompagnarlo. Se lo vedessero in questa condizione, probabilmente il primo si prenderebbe gioco di lui, mentre la seconda lo presserebbe affinché cerchi una cura per quello strano male, che gli sottrae sempre più energie man mano che trascorrono i giorni. 

Sempre ammesso che esista un rimedio per il mal d’amore. 

A lui sta bene, però, andarsene via in punta di piedi, consumato dall’unico sentimento che lo abbia mai fatto sentire vivo. La verità taciuta di  Reiner è che a Paradise andava avanti solo grazie a Bertolt – era lui l’unica luce nell’oscurità, quando le menzogne gli offuscavano la mente. 

Se fosse dipeso da sé stesso, si sarebbe avvolto un cappio al collo come aveva fatto l’uomo nel villaggio – o lo aveva costretto lui a farlo? [1] Oppure avrebbe mentito così bene a sé stesso, che avrebbe dimenticato chi fosse, da dove venisse e quale temibile segreto si portava dentro.

Quando il proprio essere si divideva in quel binomio antitetico che erano il Soldato e il Guerriero, l’unico capace di fonderli in una stessa identità era Bertolt – e a questo proposito la sua mente rievoca una delle sue scissioni più tremende, a cui soltanto il defunto aveva saputo porre rimedio.

Ricorda un  _ ti amo  _ che non ha mai ricevuto risposta, poiché Reiner ha sempre temuto di proferire delle parole tanto forti. 

«Anch’io ti amo.»

Nessuno replica, neanche il vento che fino a qualche minuto prima ha fischiato imbizzarrito. La fotografia in bianco e nero di Bertolt lo osserva impassibile, senza tendere le labbra nel sorriso timido che amava baciare. 

Ormai è tardi per certe confessioni, è tardi per rimuginare sui suoi sentimenti, è tardi persino per vivere, dato che l’amore gli sta sottraendo la linfa vitale. 

_ È troppo tardi _ , pensa, mentre spazzola via i petali dalla tomba dell’amato. 

Quando ha nascosto tutte – o quasi – le prove del suo misfatto, Reiner preme le labbra contro la pietra gelida – come lo sarebbe il cadavere di Bertolt, se avesse avuto occasione di stringerlo tra le braccia. 

Con un passo lesto si allontana, barcollando un po’, perché un nuovo colpo di tosse gli conquassa la gabbia toracica.

Trascorsa una manciata di minuti, qualcuno sospira pesantemente. Poco dietro la tomba di Bertolt, dove si trova il monumento dedicati ai Guerrieri caduti, da dietro il marmo fanno capolino una zazzera bionda e un paio di occhi vispi, a cui non è sfuggito un singolo dettaglio della scena cui ha assistito. 

Falco sgambetta verso la lapide, si affanna a spostare i cespugli che la decorano e pensa che, se il signor  Braun li ha scostati con tanta facilità, quest’ultimo dev’essere proprio forte! Infine, dopo che si è procurato qualche graffio e si è sporcato fino ai polpacci di terriccio, trova l’oggetto della sua ricerca: un pugno di petali arancioni, gli stessi che  Reiner si è preoccupato di nascondere.

Non è sicuro che al signor  Braun piacerà ciò che sta facendo, eppure ha il presentimento che quella sia la cosa giusta da fare. 

Muto come un pesce, anche Falco si defila dal posto incriminato.

**Author's Note:**

> Supporto la teoria secondo cui siano stati Reiner ed Annie ad uccidere l’uomo nel villaggio, perché la seconda si è fatta scoprire dal contadino in circostanze che, prima o poi, mi divertirò ad approfondire! Secondo la teoria, appunto, i due biondi lo hanno ucciso e hanno nascosto la verità a Bertolt, per tale motivo quest’ultimo trova strano che l’uomo si sia impiccato dopo aver raccontato loro quella storia. Sempre seguendo la logica di ciò, è questo che spinge Annie a seguire gli ordini di Reiner e ad uccidere Marco senza ribellarsi, perché ha un debito da saldare con Reiner. Un giorno spero di scrivervi qualcosa a proposito, quindi stay tuned!   
> I fiori presenti in questo capitolo sono calendule, che nel linguaggio dei fiori significano “Pena d’Amore” o “Dispiacere” e, dato che io l’angst lo mangio a colazione, ho pensato che calzassero bene in apertura di questa storia.   
> Qua vi lascio la canzone da cui ho tratto la strofa che apre la storia:   
> Allora! Premesso ciò, vi starete chiedendo: cos’è questo? Be’, dato che le mie Long sono lontane dalla conclusione, ho pensato di scrivere questa Mini-Long per esercitarmi con una gestione della trama suddivisa in capitoli! Inoltre, ho un debole per le Hanahaki!AU e penso che i ReiBert siano una coppia che renda tantissimo in questo contesto! Fatemi sapere se vi piace, cosa non vi piace e, ovviamente, consigli e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accetti! Ringrazio chiunque spenderà un po’ del proprio tempo per leggere questa storiella, lettori silenziosi e non! 
> 
> Vi lascio un Colossale abbraccio, 
> 
> Luschek 


End file.
